La mitad de mi corazón
by A.Redfox
Summary: El tiempo es relativo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, y cuando dos corazones están destinados a estar juntos, no importan los años que pasen, siempre serán la mitad de uno, y otro la mitad de su corazón.


**La siguiente historia está basada en hechos reales y fue escrita para el concurso de fanfics de Ranma ½ banished Group por los 30 años de emisión de Ranma ½ así que vayan y denle unirse al grupo e también únanse a nuestra página fanfics de Ranma ½**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Te he amado durante muchos años pero tal vez no fue suficiente…

El olor a cuero y menta de los asientos inundaba el automóvil recién lavado, recargo su frente en el volante siempre los mismos recuerdos le atormentaban desde hace seis largos años no había ningún día que no dejara de pensar en él y preguntarse si dejarle fue la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Como siempre llegaba nueve treinta en punto del trabajo y se quedaba treinta minutos más en su auto pensando y pensando siempre lo mismo fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro esperando que su padre no notara el olor al entrar a casa y como siempre, no quería entrar.

Así eran su día a día, fingiendo una sonrisa y una vida plena ante sus conocidos pero solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían la verdad detrás de esos ojos apagados.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para que la mujer mayor no le escuchara pero era inútil siempre le recibían con afecto, como un ente solo saludaba con la mano y arrastrando los pies se iba a su habitación se quita la ropa y se acuesta para soñar como siempre con ese día seis años atrás.

* * *

Seis años antes:

Ella había visto el anillo unos días antes, y se había puesto muy feliz estaba segura que esa joya estaba destinada para ella pero no fue así… cuando llego a su casa el ambiente era pesado y silenciosos lo adjudico a que el aniversario de su madre estaba próximo, la siguiente semana y por lo general cada año una semana antes su familia se sumía en una gran tristeza, así que camino directo al comedor y ahí estaban todos y ahí estaba el y ella…con el anillo en su dedo… de un momento a otro su mundo se derrumbo, sintió frio mucho frio recorriendo sus piernas su torso sus brazos en su pecho se abrió un hueco enorme profundo y doloroso se sentía desnuda frente a la mirada de todos, sus hermanas la miraron con pena, su padre con dolor, la mirada de sus ex suegros reflejaban pena, dolor, arrepentimiento todo al mismo tiempo, la mujer que portaba el anillo la miraba burlona se alisaba la larga melena café sin cesar para hacerle notar el anillo una y otra vez , el solo la miro un segundo y su valor se fue a la mierda

Ella solo dijo:

—Felicidades les deseo buena fortuna en su matrimonio, lamento haber interrumpido este momento tan especial para ustedes, ¡Vaya creí que nunca le entregarías el anillo! y a ti se te ve muy bien, pero discúlpenme tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sigan su celebración yo debo hacer unas compras solo vine a dejar mis libros.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió de su casa como si hubiera visto un fantasma, llego a casa de su amiga de la universidad una extranjera una mexicana que no hablaba nada bien el japonés, después de haber pasado la tarde con su amiga decidió volver a casa entro con cuidado pasaba de media noche subió a su habitación y ahí estaba él como siempre.

—Si vienes a invitarme a tu boda te aseguro que no estaré ahí— dijo ella.

—No es eso, yo solo quiero hablar contigo porque somos amigos los mejores ¿no?

—Amigos… ¿Amigos? ¿Los mejores amigos?, no, creo que te equivocas, tu mejor amiga es ahora tu futura esposa yo no, ¡No!, yo lo siento no quiero hablar ni escucharte, ni nada de eso- ella sacudía la cabeza negando mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Vamos, por favor solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré pendiente de ti, a pesar de todo siempre te he tenido mucho cariño y bueno…

—Oye ya no sigas, no es correcto que un hombre comprometido este en la habitación de una chica soltera, vete de aquí quiero dormir estoy cansada, solo vete de acuerdo te juro te prometo que hare como si no existieras de verdad, pero ya vete enserio no quiero ni verte— ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se abrazo el cuerpo como si hiciera mucho frio, pero lo que realmente hacia era agarrar su cuerpo como si estuviera partido a la mitad y temiera se desprendiera.

—No seas grosera yo solo te estoy brindando mi amistad sincera, ¿ves? por eso no funcionamos como pareja somos totalmente diferentes, en cambio con ella me llevo muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas en común, me llevo bien con su padre incluso con su hermano es educada es linda y cariñosa no como tú —él se alteró y como siempre se le fue la lengua después se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decir ya esta… ya puedes irte – su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba pero no iba a llorar frente a él ya no mas y él se fue…

Su relación nunca había avanzado a nada simplemente porque ninguno de los dos daba nada mas, simplemente eran prometidos a forzados, nunca habían sido novios simplemente porque su orgullo era muy grande.

Los días pasaron la boda llego ella obviamente no se presento, ellos se marcharon y un par de meses después ella se fue también…

Se marcho a México con su amiga, allá vivió durante cuatro años estudio y se graduó en cuanto lo hizo, para cuando volvió a casa habían pasado cinco años, consiguió un buen empleo y con dolor y una falsa felicidad siguió su vida también…

* * *

 **Tiempo presente…**

Conoció a un buen chico en el trabajo después de mucha insistencia de él y también de sus hermanas acepto salir, un tiempo después lo formalizaron y se volvieron oficialmente novios pero ella no era feliz aun así continuo su relación, un día llego a casa y como siempre no quería entrar, pero al hacerlo nadie la recibió y eso no le dio buena espina, camino hacia el comedor y como seis años atrás todos estaban ahí reunidos incluso el, y como seis años atrás ella se quería morir…

* * *

Después de que él se casó, se dedico a lo suyo su esposa lo apoyo en todo y se marcharon de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los dos era realmente feliz, cuatro años después ella se embarazo pero el bebe murió antes de nacer, creyendo que salvarían su relación continuaron juntos pero no fue así las cosas solo empeoraron para ellos y al final se separaron al quinto año… el siguió su vida como pudo se levanto día a día siempre pensando en aquella mujer que dejo ir , su matrimonio no termino nada bien, su empleo era muy bueno y viajaba constantemente de un lugar a otro era un exponente de artes marciales reconocido en todo el mundo, era el mejor como siempre quiso como siempre soñó, pero algo le faltaba siempre le hizo falta ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer que amo desde la adolescencia, esa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba sus días más oscuros, se había equivocado ahora lo sabía y la había perdido para siempre, eso también lo sabia o eso pensaba él, un día en uno de sus tantos viajes debía impartir una conferencia en Tokio y sin más ni más y después de pensarlo bastante y de agarrar el valor que hacía años le había faltado, decidió ir al Dojo Tendo sin saber lo que le esperaría y sin saber si la encontraría.

Cuando llego Kasumi le recibió en la puerta a pesar de que solo habían pasado seis años se podía ver su madurez y sabiduría en sus facciones

—Oh Ranma, es maravilloso verte de nuevo pasa por favor.

—Gracias Kasumi ¿está la familia en casa?

—Papá está haciendo unos arreglos en el Dojo, Nabiki está de viaje y Akane llega muy noche del trabajo, pero pasa debes estar cansado déjame ofrecerte un poco de té.

El aceptó aunque al escuchar las ultimas noticias de Akane en los últimos seis años le abrió un hueco en el estómago acaso eran ¿nervios?, no lo sabía pero si algo estaba seguro era que el día seria muy largo porque no pensaba marcharse de ahí sin siquiera verla aunque fuera solo un momento.

El patriarca Tendo al principio estaba renuente de recibir a Ranma en su casa, pues aún le guardaba rencor por que su hijita había dejado la casa familiar al haber terminado su relación con Ranma, pero para bien o mal lo seguiría viendo como un hijo por que su padre era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, así que festejaron y brindaron con sake la visita.

Ranma cada hora miraba su reloj pulsera, cada vez era más tarde y Akane no aparecía por ningún lado eran las nueve treinta de la noche cuando escucho que un auto aparcaba fuera del Dojo pero nadie entraba a la casa, Kasumi noto la ansiedad de Ranma y le pidió le ayudara a traer café de la cocina y este accedió

—Ranma escucha, Akane está un poco cambiada, espero no la presiones demasiado sé que en cuanto te vea quizá las cosas no salgan como tu esperas porque sé que tu visita no solo es de cortesía.

—Kasumi no tengo ninguna mala intención, incluso si mi presencia perturba a Akane yo lo entiendo, si quieres puedo marcharme yo no vine para hacerles ningún mal, además creo que Akane no llegara hoy, es muy tarde.

—Akane esta afuera Ranma, ella siempre llega nueve treinta en punto se queda treinta minutos más en su auto fumando, aunque ella piensa que no nos damos cuenta ella sufre, aunque ella no lo dice sabemos que no es feliz, Ranma sea lo que sea que te trajo a Nerima solo espero no hiera otra vez a mi hermanita.

—No te preocupes Kasumi, no es mi intención – y el tuvo un pequeño rastro de esperanza una pequeña luz en medio de tanta oscuridad pero…

—Y otra cosa Ranma, Akane se comprometió ayer.

Y a él se le cayó el mundo a pedazos… fingió la mejor sonrisa y ayudo a su ex cuñada con el café

A las diez en punto la puerta se abrió y unos pasos secos se escucharon por el corredor y a Ranma le temblaron las rodillas

Kasumi y Soun se quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió con cautela y la figura de Akane quedo a la vista de todos, los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Ranma ahí y a ambos se les congelo el tiempo… después de unos minutos de completo silencio, ella cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación como cuando eran niños él se levanto frenético de su lugar para ir tras ella y así lo hizo, nadie lo detuvo Soun y Kasumi intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la noche seria larga.

Ranma subió por la vieja escalera recién pulida e impecable recorrió el pasillo que tan bien conocía y a pesar que la habitación de Akane era la misma en la puerta ya no colgaba aquel patito con su nombre, ahora era una simple y sobria puerta de madera de cerezo, toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta, reunió el valor necesario y la abrió. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el borde de su cama como aquella vez seis años atrás, la observo desde la entrada con las facciones mas afiladas, el cabello más largo y los puños cerrados fuertemente sobre sus piernas, dio un paso dentro de la habitación y Akane soltó el oxigeno que guardaba en sus pulmones, dio otro paso y Akane apretó mas sus puños, otro mas y Akane dejo de respirar nuevamente, el siguió de largo hasta sentarse en la silla del escritorio tan cerca y tan lejos.

—Vine a saludarte y saber cómo estabas.

—Ya me viste, puedes irte estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas, mírate no sé porque reaccionaste así, no he venido para hacerte daño ¿acaso quieres que me marche?

—S…si eso quiero.

—Estas segura, yo no quiero marcharme, aun quiero saber cómo has estado estos últimos años.

—He estado bien mírame crecí, madure, cambie.

—Si, eso puedo notarlo.

—Entonces si ya lo viste, márchate.

—No lo hare, porque hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace seis años Akane

—Dilo rápido y luego márchate.

—Te amo

Y a Akane le tembló el corazón.

—Ranma te casaste con otra mujer, me dejaste y me dijiste que ella era mejor que yo, ¿por que debería creerte eso?

—Porque es la verdad, porque la cague, enserio la cague y estoy arrepentido, sé que no merezco que me perdones, y mucho menos sé que tengo una oportunidad contigo, porque sé que estas comprometida con otro hombre, pero yo aun sabiendo todo eso te amo con todo mi corazón, y nada me haría más feliz que verte a ti feliz y si esa felicidad no es conmigo estoy dispuesto a dejarte disfrutarla, solo si esa felicidad es verdadera.

—Me caso en seis meses.

Y Ranma se quería morir.

—Es un buen tipo, es guapo, educado, todo un caballero, tiene un futuro brillante nada que ver contigo creo que sabrá hacerme feliz siempre lo intenta – prosiguió ella

—¿Y tu eres feliz?

—Si lo soy o no creo que es algo que a ti te incumba, eres un hombre casado y no es correcto que me preguntes esas cosas, ¿no crees?

—Divorciado—corrigió él – me divorcie hace cuatro años.

—Vaya no lo imagine, es una pena se veían tan felices—y una lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo.

—Nunca lo fuimos, solo era un capricho para ella y para mí siempre fue un maldito error, que no he dejado de pagar con creces por seis años porque siempre estaba pensando en ti.

—Es una lástima que pensaras en mí, yo no he pensado en ti ni una sola vez—ella mintió.

—Si al parecer tus manos no dicen lo mismo— observo los puños de Akane sus nudillos estaban blancos de toda la fuerza que ocupaba para cerrarlos contra su pantalón de lino gris, de inmediato ella estiro las manos dejándolas sobre su regazo.

—Ranma suficiente, quieres déjame tranquila, te fuiste te casaste yo seguí mi vida, ahora tu sigue la tuya, te agradezco que me digas que me amas, si de algo te consuela esto, nunca te guarde rencor, y también te ame mucho, pero eso se termino hace muchísimo tiempo, decidí que así seria desde que te comprometiste con Ukyo

—Lo lamento tanto Akane, no hay día que no me lamente haberte dejado ir, me equivoque y si el precio que tengo que pagar es tu desprecio lo pagare con intereses si es necesario.

—Ranma márchate por favor, ahora yo tengo un compromiso y no es prudente que estés aquí.

—Tienes razón Akane, pero solo déjame hacer una última cosa.

El se levanto de la silla se aproximo donde estaba ella, le tiro del brazo hasta ponerla de pie y le abrazo un abrazo lleno de sinceridad, de amor, de compasión, un abrazo donde reflejaba su arrepentimiento ella le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y hundió su rostro en su pecho derramando un par de lagrimas que cuidadosamente limpio en la camisa de Ranma.

—Oh Akane eres tan hermosa—le toco un largo mechón de cabello con los dedos—hasta siempre Akane, siempre serás el amor de mi vida, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y si antes por orgulloso no te las dije ahora por estúpido y loco de amor lo hago, te amo demasiado, si pudiera cambiar el pasado créeme que haría las cosas mejor para y por ti, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – él le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso en su coronilla y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Akane sola en la penumbra.

Ranma salió de la casa Tendo.

Al día siguiente viajaría a estados unidos y no volvería pronto a Japón y sería mejor así o si no iría a interrumpir la boda de su amada, como un romántico empedernido estuvo en el aeropuerto esperando a que Akane apareciera y le gritara que lo amaba a los cuatro vientos, pero esto nunca sucedió, abordo su avión y llego a su destino en San Diego California.

Los meses pasaron lentos, faltaba solo un mes para que Akane se casara con aquel desconocido del cual nunca quiso saber su nombre, estaba sentado en las gradas un gimnasio preparando todo para un torneo que el mismo patrocino y que le abriría más puertas en occidente, así que se tomaba su tiempo mantenerse ocupado le quitaban el tormento de vivir día a día, sin ella.

El día del torneo llegó, el cielo estaba despejado y azul del sol brillaba imponente en el cielo.

Las competencia estaban saliendo perfectas tal cual lo había planeado después de 25 encuentros de diferentes países regreso a su apartamento en el centro de los Ángeles, lo había alquilado por que era más barato que pagar un hotel por una larga estadía ahí entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido dejo las llaves en la mesa de la entrada. Sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador y con calma fue hacia su habitación, se dio un baño y como siempre que estaba en momentos de relajación ella aparecía en sus pensamientos. Salió a la pequeña salita del apartamento y se acostó en el sofá grande, se escucharon unos golpes ligeros e la puerta pero no tenía la más mínima intención de atenderla, tocaron otra vez, seguramente era su vecina la que siempre se le atoraba la puerta de la habitación misteriosamente, así que le ignoro, tocaron una tercera vez un poco más fuerte y estaba tan molesto que le interrumpieran en su momento solo con sus recuerdos que furioso se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta de un tirón, a su mente le costó unos minutos procesar lo que su corazón ya le estaba gritando, como si de un espejismo se tratara ahí estaba ella vestida de una manera casual con unos jeans, una camiseta, una gorra de baseball y una sonrisa tímida como cuando la dejo hacia seis años atrás.

Ella tenía la garganta reseca de los nervios, no sabía que decir la noche anterior lo había maldecido, insultado y gritarle miles millones de improperios a su nombre pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión le amaba y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por ese amor, así que siendo hermana de Nabiki Tendo, tenía los contactos necesarios para dar con el paradero de Ranma Saotome y llegar justo a la puerta de su casa en cualquier parte del mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akane? — el murmuró tartamudeando cada palabra.

—Oh my, ¿quieres que me marche?... es decir llegue así nada más sin invitación ni nada, oh cielos creo que esto fue un error no debí venir.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices Akane?! Deja de decir tantas estupideces y pasa de una buena vez.

Ella se sentó en el sofá pequeño mientras Ranma sirvió dos vasos de limonada prefabricada.

—Así que aquí vives Ranma, el lugar es muy bonito, te felicito.

—Si bueno, es alquilado ya sabes, paso temporadas largas en las sedes y es más barato alquilar departamentos que pagar hoteles, ya sabes tu hermana me enseñó a economizar ja ja.

—Si… yo, bueno pasaba por aquí y quise pasar a saludar.

—¿Pasabas por aquí, acaso estas cerca?

—Esto… yo, si claro ya sabes vivo en Nerima que está aquí a dos calles ja ja ja

—Si súper cerca.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos luego ella hablo nuevamente.

—Yo solo quería saludar, pero bueno creo que es momento de marcharme, yo este, me dio mucho guste verte Ranma y saber que estas muy bien.

—Akane, de verdad te vas tan pronto, es decir acabas de llegar, seguramente estas cansada por el viaje.

—Nerima está a dos calles de aquí recuerdas.

—Cierto está a dos calles de aquí.

—Bueno Ranma, yo me voy, fue un gusto.

Ella camino hacia la puerta y Ranma fue tras ella, se despidieron como buenos amigos y ella abandono el lugar, Ranma pego su cabeza en la madera tras cerrar la puerta, él estaba feliz, claro que estaba feliz, vio a Akane que ni en sus mas húmedos sueños creyó de verdad que la volvería a ver, pero espera, ¿porque la dejo ir? era ilógico que Akane estuviera en estados unidos por una simple casualidad y era más ilógico aun, que fuera hasta su departamento, justo hasta su departamento, rápidamente abrió la puerta y lo que vio ahí le sorprendió era ella estaba parada afuera de su departamento con la mirada gacha.

—¿Sigues aquí?, es decir ¡Sigues aquí! Iba a buscarte en este preciso momento.

—Ranma eres un idiota, sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí solo para saludar, de verdad creí que te alegraría verme pero creo que me equivoque…espera… ¿dijiste que ibas a buscarme?

—Si, iba a buscarte porque realmente no quiero que te vayas sé que no estás aquí por casualidad.

—No estoy aquí solo para saludar, yo vine a decirte que te amo, que siempre te he amado y que nunca dejare de hacerlo.

—Akane yo..

—No es necesario que me digas que me amas ya lo hiciste una vez y sé que paso el tiempo y que a veces para las personas los sentimientos cambian y yo bueno solo quería decirte eso para poder estar en paz con mi corazón.

—Akane yo…

—Bueno ya está, ahora si me voy Ranma no quiero distraerte más—ella se dio la vuelta para emprender camino.

—¡Akane espera! – ella se detuvo en seco —también te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo, eres la mitad de mi corazón.

Ella volteo lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos azules chispeantes y se arrojó a sus brazos. Ranma la recibió y mágicamente el agujero en el pecho de ambos sano como si nunca hubiera existido, él le quito la gorra de baseball y miro su ahora corto cabello como antes como cuando estaban juntos

—Te cortaste el cabello

—Si, a ti te gusta más así ¿no?

—Tú me gustas como sea, pero si me encantas así. ¿Pero no estas a punto de casarte?

—Él me dejo por otra chica más linda y que si lo quería de verdad yo jamás lo hubiera querido ni un poquito.

—Que imbécil, es un imbécil el imbécil más grande del mundo, claro después de mí, no sabe lo que dejo ir, pero el primer imbécil más grande del universo está agradecido por eso.

Él la abrazo nuevamente, la besó se besaron sin control y entraron a su departamento, la noche seria larga, muy larga.

El tiempo pasó y regresaron juntos a Japón, como prometidos nuevamente, un poco de tiempo después se casaron y esta vez estarían juntos para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

 **Jelousukiiiiiii** si llegaste hasta aquí es por qué te gustó y estoy muy agradecida por ello sé que tengo pendientes dos actualizaciones LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE Y PARA SIEMPRE, pero tranquilos ya están a punto de quedar listas.

Como siempre gracias baby **Maryviza** sin ti y tu presión esto no se habría cocinado tan bien y es bonito y está bien.

Un abrazo de su amiga **REDFOX**


End file.
